


What You Never See

by laveran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frustrated Otabek Altin, Jerking, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Talking, Skype Call, slutty Yuri plisetsky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran
Summary: Юра в подробностях рассказывает Отабеку о всех мужиках, которые попадают в его кровать





	What You Never See

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Never See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547952) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 

\- Нет, Бека, ты послушай – это так странно, сосать обрезанный хер! – наивно восклицает Юра, пока Отабек только качает головой на экран ноутбука. 

Очередной вечер, очередная болтовня в Скайпе. В последнее время они совершенно не совпадали графиками – оба черт знает где в разных частях мира. Даже в межсезонье из-за обязательных программ, спонсоров, нелепых шоу на льду (спасибо Виктору) их свободное время было очень ограничено. 

\- Представления не имею, о чем ты – никогда не пробовал обрезанный, - фыркает Отабек, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку стула, делая вид, будто ему до ужаса скучно. 

\- Тогда просто поверь мне! Знаешь, нет этой кожицы, чтобы поиграть. Эм… ну, которую можно потянуть вверх, на головку, или вниз. Это просто… член? Просто член и все, - разочарованно продолжает Юра.

\- Почему мы вообще об этом говорим? – как бы между прочим вздыхает Отабек. 

\- Блять! – кричит Юра, - Это было странно, ясно? Короче, диджей в том клубе действительно должен взять у тебя парочку уроков и научиться наконец делать свою работу, но даже не смотря на его херовую музыку, там был этот высокий и мускулистый парень.

\- А тебе как раз нравятся высокие и мускулистые парни.

\- Да! Но блять! Я сунул руку ему в трусы и это было чертовски странно.

\- Член как член, - закатывает глаза Отабек.

\- Вот знаешь, пока сам не попробуешь обрезанный ты не смеешь меня судить! – едва не хрюкает от смеха Плисецкий.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, продолжай, - шепчет, сдаваясь, Отабек.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что может с ним и меньше возни, но небольшое предупреждение мне бы точно не помешало, а?

\- Но ты его трахнул? – голос Отабека слишком нейтральный. Если бы еще кому-то было до этого дело.

\- Не, я просто позволил ему кончить мне на лицо, - наконец-то ржет Юра.

\- Боже, ты действительно ужасен, Юра, - усмехается в ответ Отабек.

\- И не забывай об этом! – хмыкает он. – Уже поздно, Яков меня убьет. Созвонимся завтра?

\- А у меня есть выбор? – спрашивает Отабек с крошечной улыбкой. С улыбкой, которую в тайне так любит Юра. Будто доказательство, что и обычно безэмоциональные губы его лучшего друга могут сложиться в нечто игривое.

\- Конечно нет! Спи сладенько, придурок! – почти верещит Юрий, прежде чем завершить видеозвонок. 

***

\- Юра! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько сейчас времени? – тихо возмущается Отабек хриплым ото сна голосом, отвечая на входящий вызов.

\- Тебе скоро вставать? – усмехается парень в ответ – ему явно весело.

\- А ты только возвращаешься? 

\- Да! – опять орет Юра. – И, возможно, я самую малость пьян.

Отабек только фыркнул на это, а Юра наконец смог увидеть его, когда на тумбочке мягко загорелась лампа, а сам еще совсем недавно спящий парень удобно устроился на боку. Увидеть его расслабленное лицо и темную щетину на точеном подбородке. А все желания Юры внезапно свелись к тому, чтобы протянуть руку и вплести пальцы в его растрепанные волосы.

\- И сейчас ты пьяный звонишь мне в Скайп?

\- Ну, я отправил тебе тысячу гребанных сообщений, но ты не ответил!

\- Потому что я спал? – бурчит Отабек.

\- Ты в курсе, что сегодня суббота, а суббота – это время веселья?

\- А веселье – это напиться и потрахаться? 

\- Блять, да! – усмехается Юра.

\- Подожди, а что это на тебе надето? – в упор спрашивает Отабек, всматриваясь в экран смартфона. 

\- О! Пхичит мне это посоветовал! – восклицает Юра, прежде чем немного отвести руку с телефоном, открывая обзор на короткий кроп-топ, еле прикрывающий крошечные розовые соски и пару невероятно обтягивающий, низко сидящих темных джинсов. По мнению Отабека – слишком низко сидящих. – Ну, что скажешь?

\- Если ты думаешь, что это футболка, то в ней слишком мало ткани, - просто отвечает Отабек.

\- Ой, завались, тебе же нравится, я знаю.

\- А я знаю, что тебе нужно больше есть, Юра.

\- Да бля, я ем! Просто я худой, - Юра снова привычно верещит, возвращая на экран свое лицо.

\- Ага, еще я могу пересчитать твои ребра. Спасибо этой… футболке? 

\- Бек, ну бля! Именно эта футболка, - преднамеренно выделяет он, подслеповато щурясь в яркий экран смартфона, - сегодня принесла мне удачу!

\- Мм, и ты даже смог стянуть с себя эти узкие штаны? – с зевком спрашивает Отабек.

\- Да! И, черт, это того стоило! – хмыкает в ответ Юрка.

\- И ты даже помнишь его имя?

Минутная пауза, за которую на Юрином лице отражается очень своеобразная гамма эмоций.

\- Эм… Ну, у него же должно быть имя и он мне его сказал, да? Хотя, блять, да кого это интересует? Главное, что он мускулистый и с огромным хером, Бека! Трахал меня в каком-то переулке, пока я не завыл.

Отабек хмыкает.

\- Бека! Ты должен был видеть это! Он шлепал меня, пока трахал! Обожаю это, Бека! Я кончил ему на рубашку, а он - в меня. Ахренительно, - Юра кажется считает своим долгом продемонстрировать свой плоский, с засохшими подтеками спермы, животик, как бы намекая, что и внутри него еще кое-что есть. Отабек внимательно следит за каждым движением длинных пальцев по светлой коже.

\- Юра… Я правильно понимаю, что ты разбудил меня, чтобы показать засохшую сперму на своем животе? 

\- Да! И, блять, ну кому еще я могу рассказать, как кто-то ебал меня в темном переулке час назад, Бека? – спрашивает Юра.

\- Давай я пойду поставлю кофе, а ты сходишь в душ и перезвонишь мне, когда твое тело уже не будет покрыто всякой дрянью от безымянных мужиков?

\- Тебе смешно, да, Бека? – улыбается Юра и показывает ему кончик розового языка.

\- Юра, засохшая сперма – это отвратительно. Иди, приведи себя в порядок. Плюс твоя подводка для глаз, она вся размазалась.

\- Ты же знаешь, мне поебать на все это, - уже раздраженно шипит Юра.

\- Хорошо, расскажи мне о своем мускулистом… парне, - вздыхает Отабек, в последний момент сдерживаясь и не называя Юриного случайного любовника так, как действительно хотелось. Он просто устраивается поудобнее, принимая тот факт, что до будильника будет слушать очень подробный рассказ о похождениях Плисецкого.

***

\- Бека, блять, сегодня у меня был самый маленький член, который я когда-либо видел! – без приветствия жалуется Юра.

\- И все же ты трахался с ним?

\- Ну… Мне было неудобно отказывает ему после того, как мы танцевали вместе почти всю ночь. 

Отабек привычно закатывает глаза.

\- Я, кстати, тоже был в клубе, Юра.

\- Диджеил?

\- Да, типа того.

\- И ты встретил кого-нибудь интересного? – с мягкой улыбкой интересуется Юра.

\- Ну… Был кое-кто, кто крутился возле консоли, пока я работал. А потом он предложил мне выпить, - особо без эмоций отвечает Отабек.

\- М, правда? И как он? Смазливенький?

\- Ну, не урод, - безразлично пожимает плечами.

\- Дай-ка угадаю. Ты просто поблагодарил его за напиток и больше не сделал ничего. Как всегда, - вздыхает Юра.

\- Мы разговаривали.

Наверное, Отабеку не стоило ничего говорить. Потому что издевка в голосе друга была неприкрытой:

\- Ах, разговаривали.

\- Ну, я не кидаюсь в постель с каждым, кто смотрит на меня дольше секунды, - выдержка Отабека начала немного подводить, являя явное раздражение.

\- Давай без намеков, - рычит в ответ Юра. Он прекрасно знал эту черту казаха, потому что не раз пытался бороться с ней, особенно, когда они оставались наедине. Особенно после одного выступления, когда Отабек поцеловал его. И больше не делал ничего, каждый раз игнорируя пристальные взгляды Плисецкого, будто давая понять, что не заинтересован. Что между ними ничего, кроме дружбы, и не будет.

\- То есть, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я трахал рандомных парней, а потом пересказывал тебе все в подробностях? 

\- Я бы до смерти возбудился, если бы ты сделал это! – с усмешкой хмыкает Юра.

Отабек уже устал закатывать глаза.

\- Он дал мне свой номер, доволен?

\- Да! Бека, ты должен трахаться! – кричит Юра. – В смысле, смотри, у меня вчера был самый маленький член в мире! Блять, он мог даже не готовить меня пальцами, я все равно ничего не понял!

\- Подожди. Он был настолько короткий? Или просто очень тонкий? – со вздохом все же сдается Отабек.

\- Короткий и тонкий! – незамедлительно жалуется Юра.

\- Ну, может хоть парень был симпатичный? Ты же танцевал с ним.

\- Бля, ну да! Но, понимаешь, когда во мне были три его пальца, член потом я даже не почувствовал!

\- Юра, ради всего святого… - пришла очередь казаха жалобно вздыхать.

\- Бека! Да даже два пальца были шире, чем его член! Мне нужно принять душ, смазка все еще вытекает из меня, это странно, - морщится Юра.

Отабек уже даже не закатывает глаза.

\- Боже, перезвони.

Юра не обременяет себя тем, чтобы завершить вызов или захлопнуть крышку ноутбука, зная, что обычно это обязанность Отабека. Он просто снимает майку и подходит к комоду, чтобы найти чистое белье на сменку. 

Он уже готов был выйти из комнаты, как его слуха коснулся низкий, пугающий стон. Прислушавшись, Юра уловил и тихий характерный звук шлепков кожи о кожу. И он прекрасно его знал – звук чьего-то скорого наслаждения. 

Юра быстро вернулся к ноутбуку, вглядываясь в картинку на экране, где все еще отображался незавершенный вызов. Но все, что можно было увидеть, так только угол письменного стола Отабека. 

Он, должно быть, не полностью закрыл свой ноутбук. 

Юра застыл, уставившись в экран и прислушиваясь к звукам из колонок. Тяжелое дыхание и приглушенные стоны. Он вглядывался в экран, больше всего желая увидеть, что же происходит в комнате друга.

\- Он лучше трахнет маленький член, чем посмотрит на меня, - выдыхает Отабека. – Юра.

Плисецкий в шоке распахивает глаза. Какого хуя?

Отабек снова застонал, на этот раз гораздо громче, а Юра почти умер от желания увидеть то, как тот дрочит. Он чувствовал свою эрекцию, все больше и больше растущую от бесстыдного подслушивания. Но все, что он мог, так это пялиться на кусок типичного письменного стола. Юра даже дышал через раз, чтобы Отабек чего доброго его не раскрыл, при этом полностью игнорируя давящее на член белье, которое становилось все уже с каждым новым хриплым стоном.

Увлекшись, Юра не заметил, как пробрался в комнату Пётя и неожиданно громко мяукнул, а Плисецкий, дернувшись от испуга, швырнул в него первое, что попалось под руку. Звуки с той стороны прекратились, а Скайп пикнул, обозначая только что закончившийся звонок – кажется, Отабек наконец захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

\- Тупой чертов кот! – растерянно заверещал Юра.

***

Обычно Юра всегда первым звонил Отабеку, а сейчас он просто не знал, как себя вести. Он все еще не забыл звуки, которые слышал, которые заставили его задуматься кое над чем. Да, прошло три года с того случая в Барселоне, и несмотря на то, что они не виделись очень уж часто, но постоянно общались по Скайпу.  
А сейчас прошла неделя, но Юре все еще не доставало мужества, чтобы позвонить Отабеку. Он знал, что ведет себя как полный идиот, но также и осознавал факт, что как только увидит на экране лицо друга, то снова услышит те стоны в своей голове.  
И это было нечестно.  
Конечно, сам Юра трахался направо и налево, но только потому, что Отабек первым отправил его во френд-зону. Один поцелуй и Юра был забыт. Поначалу тот еще пытался, но Отабек раз за разом отвергал его ухаживания, давая понять, что не заинтересован в нем в том-самом-плане.  
Ну, и поэтому они стали лучшими друзьями. Рассказывали друг другу всё. Или по крайней мере, так казалось.

Только-только наступил вечер, но Юра уже был взбешен. Он только что вернулся домой из клуба, непривычно трезвый и возбужденный. К нему, как обычно, подкатывало множество парней, предлагая выпить и потанцевать, но сегодня всё казалось неправильным. С того самого вечера, когда Отабек не закрыл крышку ноутбука, всё казалось не тем, что нужно. И Юра не мог перестать думать об этом.

Он валялся на кровати, когда звук входящего вызова в Скайп заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

Отабек.

Его лучший друг, в которого он был влюблен. Принятие этого факта помогло ему выпрямиться и наконец принять входящий вызов, сразу увидев лицо Отабека на экране.

\- Смотрите-ка кто еще жив, - поприветствовал его парень.

\- Да, - без улыбки ответил Юра.

\- Ты не звонил.

\- Был занят, - ответил он, накручивая блондинистый локон на палец.

Отабек склонил голову на бок и прищурился, показывая, что совсем не верит ему.

\- Юра, в чем дело?

\- Ни в чем, - через чур быстро ответил он, все еще пряча глаза.

\- Когда мы говорили в последний раз, тогда я, кажется, не закрыл до конца ноутбук, - прямо сказал Отабек.

Юра только кивнул, продолжая смотреть куда-то вниз. Вероятно, на свои колени.  
Отабек откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Юра, прости.

\- Что все это значит? – едва слышно прошептал Плисецкий.

\- Можем ли мы просто забыть о том, что произошло?

\- А что, если я не хочу забывать? – Юра наконец-то поднял взгляд, уставившись на экран. Он почувствовал острую боль, как только заметил выражение лица Отабека. – Ну, в чем дело?

Отабек медленно провел по волосам рукой и пожал плечами.

\- Ну… Кажется, ты очень давно нравишься мне.

\- Но ты отшил меня! Тогда! В Барсе!

\- Я был глуп и напуган, - признался Отабек.

\- Почему?

Он снова пожал плечами. 

\- Я не знаю…

\- Я бы никогда не отверг тебя, Бека, - тихо пробормотал Юра.

\- Ну, я же не тот тип парней, которые тебе нравятся. Не такой высокий и мускулистый, как они.

\- Нет! Мне нравишься ты! Блять, ты! Еще с Барселоны! – раздраженно воскликнул Юра. 

Отабек с улыбкой покачал головой.

\- Я идиот, ладно?

\- Да, тут ты прав.

\- Теперь ты перестанешь избегать меня?

Юра наконец улыбнулся тоже.

\- Только если ты перестанешь вести себя, как тупица.

\- Думаю, я могу попробовать, - рассмеялся Отабек.

Несколько минут они молчали, просто рассматривая друг друга. Юра все еще был смущен откровенным разговором, но уже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

\- Я был в клубе, только что пришел, - внезапно сказал он.

\- М. И кого ты трахнул на этот раз? 

\- Никого! Я даже не пил.

Отабек недоверчиво вскинул бровь.

\- В самом деле?

\- Блять! Я не смог перестать думать о тебе, придурок! – ответил Юра с улыбкой.

\- М. И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Отабек, копируя выражение лица Плисецкого.

Юра нехорошо ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, наверное, можешь показать мне, как ты дрочишь.

Лицо Отабека забавно покраснело, что заставило Юру весело расхохотаться. 

\- Расслабься, просто шучу. Но было бы классно действительно увидеть тебя здесь, - блондин с улыбкой похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал? Или, может, сам приедешь в Алматы? – предлагает в ответ Отабек и кивает куда-то себе за спину, где стоит уже его кровать.

Юра делает вид, что всерьез раздумывает.

\- Здесь слишком много людей, которые могут помешать нам. Лучше я приеду к тебе, - хмыкает он, на этот раз действительно завершая вызов.


End file.
